Airplanes
For ''The Hip Hop Dance Experience routine, see Airplanes (The Hip Hop Dance Experience).'' (Target Edition for NTSC, PAL/NTSC-J Xbox 360) |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = December 21, 2015 (JDU) January 22, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = (JD3/''GH'') Easy ( ) |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 1 |sol = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Bright Teal 2A: Gold 2B: Ochre Brown |pc = (JD3/''GH'') Greenish Salem (Remake) |gc = (JD3/''GH'') (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 98 |kcal = 20 10.2 (Remake) |dura = 3:03 |nowc = Airplanes |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |from = album }} "Airplanes" by ft. is featured on (NTSC) and is also unlocked from the start on the Xbox 360 version if the console's region is PAL or NTSC-J. It also appeared in , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach, a man, wears a lime green and yellow-green cap that covers short dark green hair, a blue vest, a green T-shirt with dark green and white designs, a dark green wrist on his left wrist, a yellow-green glove, dark green pants, white and teal shoes. Remake The coach has been redesigned for the remake. He has a green and orange cap, a black and blue vest, a green shirt, a black wristband at the same wrist, black pants with blue pocket borders, and a pair of aqua shoes. Airplanes jd3 coach 1 big.png|Original Airplanes coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a dark teal, cold concrete area. The wall has pumping volume vertical lines, and there are many green bubbles around the dancer. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Cross both of your arms. Airplanes gm 1.png|Gold Move Airplanes gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 2 Shout-Out Lines in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Shout-Out Lines: “Wish right now” Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' *''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''This Is How We Do'' *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Swag) Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Respect *Yo Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Cap It Off *All Songs A-E *Unlimited A-E * Trivia *'' '' is the second song by B.o.B in the series. *On , the song is credited to only be by B.o.B and not featuring Hayley Williams. This was fixed in . *On the Xbox 360 version in the NTSC region, and Only Girl (In The World) as well as E.T. and Teenage Dream for both regions are present on all copies of the game and are unlocked with a download code provided with the brand exclusive edition on an instruction sheet.https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Uzdjfv7z9em0usmP1xTbGi7xFUZQZ443/view **As online support for the Xbox 360 version ended on November 11, 2017, the only method to unlock the former two songs is if the Xbox 360 console the game is running on is PAL or NTSC-J region, in which case they are unlocked from the start along with Marcia Baila and Satellite with an exclamation mark in the menu.File:Marciabaila jd3 menu xbox360.png *"S**t" and "hell" are censored. **Only "s**t" is censored on . *In his Mashup appearances in , he always appears with the green bubbles around him. *There are many unused Gold Moves for , as can be seen in the track s files. *The remake initially showed a lime green cap and lime green glove (like in the original version), but it was changed later. *The caption "Yo" is the shortest Party Master caption in the entire franchise. *The background and setting used in the song are very similar to the music video for the song. *Some pictograms slide faster than others in . **This is most visible in the US preview. *The old album coach is done with a white fade in the style of the and album coaches. Gallery Game Files Airplanessqa.png|'' '' airplanes jdnow.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Airplanes Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Airplanes jdu2020 albumcoach.png| album coach (2020) Airplanes cover albumbkg.png| album background Airplanes banner bkg.png| menu banner airplanes map bkg.png| map background airplanes cover@2x (update).jpg| cover Airplanes cover 1024.png| cover Airplanes AVR.png|Avatar 200471.png|Golden avatar 300471.png|Diamond avatar Airplanes pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Airplanes jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Airplanes jd3 menu wii.png| '' on the menu (Wii) Airplanes jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Airplanes jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Airplanes jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Airplanes jdgh coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Airplanes jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Airplanes jd2016 load.png| loading screen Airplanes jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Airplanes jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Airplanes jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Airplanes jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Airplanes jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the (updated) menu Airplanes jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (updated) Airplanes jdnow score new.png| scoring screen (updated) airplanes jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu airplanes jd2018 load.png| loading screen airplanes jd2018 menucoach.png| coach selection menu Beta Elements Airplanes thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake airplanes cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Airplanes coach 1@2x.png|Beta coach selection image for the remake Airplanes_beta_gm_1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Airplanes_beta_gm_2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Airplanes_beta_gm_3.png|Beta Gold Move 3 Airplanes_beta_gm_4.png|Beta Gold Move 4 Others Screenshot 2015-11-03 at 6.01.05 PM.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video B.o.B - Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore -OFFICIAL VIDEO- B.o.B. Ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore - Airplanes (JD3) Teasers Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Airplanes - Just Dance Best Of Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Airplanes - Just Dance Greatest Hits Airplanes - Just Dance Now Airplanes - Just Dance Now 2016 (Unlimited) - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Airplanes - Just Dance 2017 Airplanes - Just Dance 2018 Airplanes - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Airplanes - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Airplanes - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Airplanes es:Airplanes pt-br:Airplanes tr:Airplanes Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by B.o.B Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Clean versions